


Gradual Breakthrough

by Stariceling



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Community: 12daysofxxxmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-19
Updated: 2007-12-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aya is making wreaths, while Ken is thinking of building something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gradual Breakthrough

Ken had gotten out of the habit of making coffee in the morning. He’d never had a preference between coffee and tea, but if he made tea it was one more excuse to get close to Aya. Ken always made an extra mug these days, just to bring to his teammate.

Of course Aya was already up, putting together the fresh arrangements that had been ordered for that day. Ken liked to watch Aya’s hands while he worked. Those sure fingers wove steams together into perfect wreaths seemingly without thought. Ken noticed that once again he hadn’t even bothered to trim thorns off of the roses first, since he never pricked himself.

When Ken held out the ‘extra’ tea for him, Aya took his hand as well. The strong, firm pressure from those fingers made it plain that the touch was no accident. Even in silence, he was perfectly blunt when he decided to offer a recognizable gesture.

They worked together in silence, close enough to touch hands if they chose to. Ken usually preferred caring for the rooted plants to manipulating cut ones, it was so much less trouble to look after a living plant than clean up dead, dried stems and wilting flowers, but he appreciated this time spent with Aya. There was a feeling in the cool morning air, that something was building slowly between them, that made him calm.

Something was being created in those silent moments. It had started with merely tolerating each other, before moving on to become trust. When their hands caught silently at each other, it was a sign of moving beyond the trust between teammates. There were things he could say about that ‘something more’ floating between them, but for now it was comfortable.

Ken gathered up the first batch of deliveries without disturbing Aya’s ongoing work on the wreaths. He was halfway through loading things up when he sensed, more than heard, Aya step up behind him.

“Don’t forget this,” Aya said. Ken craned his neck around to see Aya holding his motorcycle helmet, which he had left on the worktable last night and completely forgotten about.

“Thanks.” Ken’s hands were full at that moment, so he jerked his chin towards the seat of the bike instead. “You could just put it there.”

Aya ignored Ken’s suggestion, and put the helmet directly on his head. Ken could only stand awkwardly, as Aya tried to adjust his helmet for him. “Drive carefully,” he reminded Ken, as if making a few deliveries was the most dangerous thing in his life.

“Are you going to kiss him goodbye too?”

Ken looked around, startled. Youji was leaning in the doorway between the workroom and the kitchen behind the flower shop. He didn’t look more than half awake.

“There’s no coffee. You’re going to have to make your own,” Ken pointed out, since he knew that was what Youji was really after. Sure enough, the other man disappeared back into the kitchen in a moment, more intent on caffeine than kisses.

Ken paused once he had the first round of wreaths and bouquets arranged on his bike. Aya was still standing beside him, hands empty. Normally he would have been back to work already, barely looking up when Ken left. Instead of turning back to the work table, Aya reached up and patted Ken’s shoulder with one hand, and Ken felt himself beginning to blush. He had been aware of the feeling building up between them, but he hadn’t realized it would become a tangible thing like this.

Silently, Ken tugged the motorcycle helmet back off and leaned closer to Aya, not sure if he should close his eyes or pucker up or what. . .

“You need to wear that.”

“It would get in the way if you-” Ken interrupted himself by biting his own tongue. Obviously Youji had meant it as a half-awake joke, but he had thought for a second that Aya actually was going to kiss him goodbye. “Never mind.”

Just as Ken was feeling like a complete idiot, Aya moved in so that their noses were touching. He paused a second, giving Ken a chance to reciprocate, so that when their lips touched it was impossible to tell who had initiated the kiss.

Ken fumbled with the helmet he was clutching in both hands, trying to set it down so it wasn’t in the way and unable to think of where he could put it. Kissing Aya was making it impossible to think straight, as he moved eagerly into the touch of Aya’s mouth on his. Aya’s kiss was just as firm and deliberate as the touch of his hand. It gave Ken the feeling that Aya had thought long and hard before deciding on this, and made him want more.

Aya seemed a little winded when he broke off the kiss, which matched the dazed feeling floating around Ken’s head. Now that he wasn’t completely distracted, Ken managed to put his helmet down and reach for Aya before anything else could get in the way.

“You can have another one when you come back.” Aya didn’t need to turn his head away to discourage kisses. He just glared, making it perfectly plain that there would be pain if Ken tried to steal a kiss right then.

“The store will be open by then.” Ken didn’t quite hug Aya, the glare forbade it, but he did sidle closer and splay his finger tips out on Aya’s chest to encourage Aya that he really wanted to be kissed again. “Can’t I just kiss you now?” He didn’t quite think he would really get it, but he had to ask.

When Aya did kiss him, he knocked Ken back against his bike with the force of it. For a few seconds, the only thing that was keeping Ken upright was Aya’s arms winding around him and holding him firmly.

Aya broke off the kiss as suddenly as he had started it. As he let go he brushed his cheek against Ken’s and murmured into his ear, “You had better come back safely.” In a voice that implied that if Ken managed to get himself killed in traffic, Aya would find a way to kill him again for his trouble.

“Of course I will.” Especially when he had that to come back to. As Ken put his helmet back on, Aya turned and walked back to the worktable without another word. That was fine. Ken was used to him being abrupt. It was more surprising that Aya seemed to like to look after people sometimes.

Just before Ken left, he looked back for a moment to watch Aya making the last few wreaths of the morning. Whatever it was they had created between them out of those moments of silent trust, Ken couldn’t wait to get back to it.


End file.
